


Hiding Place

by Hildigunnur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-27
Updated: 2005-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: When you need to hide, make sure your hiding place turns into a fun place.





	Hiding Place

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.
> 
> Written in 2002.

The brisk February wind blew in Ginny’s face and she brought her mitten-covered hands to warm her cheeks.  


“Are you cold?” Harry asked. They were walking down the Hogsmeade High Street.  


“A bit,” said Ginny, “but it’s nothing a Butterbeer can’t fix.” Harry chortled and pulled her tighter to him. She sighed. It was nice to have him, and she wished she didn’t have to endure the whole seventh year at Hogwarts without him. They had only started going out together last summer, not long after Harry had defeated Voldemort. It was still rather new, and they were taking things relatively easy. Harry did make a point of coming every Hogsmeade weekend to meet her, though, but those were scarce. She would have given anything to be like Hermione and Ron who were now living together. Then again, she and Harry hadn’t been going out for as long as they. Besides, she’d be leaving Hogwarts in only five more months.  


“So where are we going?” he asked.  


“Three Broomsticks, please,” she said and snuggled to him. He felt warm but she imagined he could be able to warm her even more. Things tended to get heated when they kissed. Maybe if it went further, she’d never be cold again.  


They had just walked few feet when Harry stopped suddenly and tensed up.  


“Uh oh!”  


“What is it, Harry?”  


“Rita Skeeter and that photographer of hers. She somehow must have known that I was here. Ever since she was hired at News of the Wizarding World, she’s been trying to get an interview with me. Damn, we've got to hide somewhere, can’t have her ruining our date.” Harry’s tone of voice was aggravated. He took Ginny’s hand and ran with her up the High Street away from the trashy reporter and looked frantically for some place to hide.  


“I wish I had my invisibility cloak,” he said when they had ducked behind couple of dust bins outside Dervish & Banges. Ginny just nodded because she was struggling to catch her breath.  


“Now, now, Bozo. Stop complaining, we’ll find Potter. I’ve it from the best of sources that he’s here in Hogsmeade, visiting his girlfriend. We’ll be able to corner him this time. Imagine the nerve of him! Conquering the Dark Lord and not giving a single interview?!? My readers have sent in hordes of letters, demanding that I track him down …” Rita Skeeter’s voice carried a long way, and Ginny saw from the expression on Harry’s face that he wasn’t going to take any chance of meeting her.  


“Let’s go there,” he said and pointed to a door on the side of the Dervish & Banges building. They moved stealthily towards the door and sneaked very quickly inside. There they met a staircase and after looking at each other, they ventured up it. It led to a storage loft, filled with boxes, crates and tremendous amount of dust. Ginny noticed a tiny window which overlooked the street.  


“We can watch and see when Skeeter leaves,” she said and peered out of the window. Harry didn’t answer her. He had sat down with his back against the wall and was bracing his knees. Ginny knelt beside him and quietly studied his profile. His features were a cross between a child's and a man's, and when you looked into his eyes, there was this look which told a long story, the story of the boy who lived.  


"Will I ever get a moment’s peace? I’m just normal, not this superhero everyone thinks I am," he muttered, more to himself than to her.  


"Harry, I wish they would leave you alone, but you’re everything but normal," said Ginny as if she was explaining this to a little child.  


“I come here to visit you, to do normal things … I really wanted to be alone with you today,” he said and buried his face in his knees and left his neck exposed. She looked at the pale arch and the contrast between the black strands of his untidy hair against the white skin of the neck. Suddenly she was overcome by the urge to touch it. Slowly she brought her fingers to it and ran them over the smooth surface. Harry shuddered when her fingers travelled to the back of his head, playing in his hair and feeling the hollow between the neck and the head.  


"What are you doing?" he asked. She only answered with a soft giggle and brought her lips and tongue to his neck, he couldn’t be complaining because he’d just said that he wanted to be alone with her. The tip of her tongue skimmed his neck like she was exploring it. Her hands had found their way under his cloak and with soft strokes, they trailed his back.  


"Ginny!" She could hear from his voice that he was aroused but a tone in it made her stop.  


"Sorry," she muttered and moved away from him. He was trembling and kept staring at his knees. Had she done something wrong? She was getting to her feet when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. There was fire blazing in his green eyes. She couldn’t move, his hands were probing her body and his mouth was on hers. This wasn’t a soft cuddle and kiss, this was raging passion being acted out. Not that she minded, his kisses had cleared her mind and she kissed him back with same fervour. He had removed his cloak and somehow slid it under her as he unfastened her cloak.  


"Harry?" she asked surprised.  


"I just ... need to feel your skin, to touch it. Now!  


He swept away her jumper, unbuttoned her blouse and removed her skirt in swift movements and somehow managed to undress himself at the same time. Without really comprehending, she realized that they were both naked. His hot breath warmed her while his hands moved all over, shaking, impatient. The touch of his hands brought her unknown pleasure; his fingers played with sensitive spots on her body. Her hands and mouth weren’t idle either. She relished the feeling of his bare skin, especially the soft skin of his belly which touched hers and caused her to inhale erratically. That was only enhanced when his hands and mouth found her breast. With delicate strokes and soft kisses, he caused her to arch up in an attempt to bring him closer yet. She knew where this was heading and pushed away those thoughts that told her to stop him. He was searching her, and she wanted to be found. She ran her fingers through his black hair and knew that now they belonged to each other. He had positioned himself between her legs, and she pulled him closer by grabbing him tightly by his shoulders and circling his hips with her legs.  


Harry was holding back so he wouldn’t hurt her. She bit her lip and watched his glittering eyes which showed a strange combination of concern and burning passion. As he closed in on her, she felt her eyes well up with tears but couldn’t tell if they were tears of joy or pain. They lay completely still once they were connected, both marvelling at the incredible closeness. Then he started to move inside her, and she felt a rush of feelings flooding over her, for she realized the two of them together made a whole. His body had merged with hers, and the burning desire that flamed his soul was now hers. His lips kissed away the tears on her face and when she kissed him, she tasted the salt of her own tears. Harry had lost the last of his inhibitions. She felt him surrender completely to the pulsating waves of desire which also overwhelmed her. She was no longer able to hold back, arching up, encouraging him to thrust more vigorously.  


"Harry, Harry, Harry..." she moaned. There was a dam inside her ready to burst. He was tensing up in her arms and seemed to want to bring her even closer to him. She started convulsing, her mind going blank as every fibre of her body seemed vibrate with the most intense sensation she’d ever felt. Slowly she regained her thoughts as he grew heavier in her arms.  


"I love you, Ginny," he whispered as he turned on his side and pulled her with him. Their eyes met, and she saw that she wasn’t the only teary-eyed person. She snuggled up to him and he closed his arms around her.  


"I love you too, Harry," she murmured and felt a light vibration when he laughed, for her cheek rested on his chest.  


"I never imagined this happening in a dirty loft in Hogsmeade," he said, as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I always envisioned our first time in a luxurious bed with satin sheets, candlelight and everything."  


"Don't say that, Harry. It is all about us loving each other. This was perfect. Please tell me you think this was perfect too." She brought up her gaze to meet his.  


"How can this not be anything but perfect, my perfect love?" he said as he smiled. She answered with the only possible answer, their lips met in a soft kiss.  


They had drifted to sleep for a while but their cloaks didn’t actually make the softest bed, and the loft was cold. Harry woke Ginny up with a kiss.  


"I think we should get dressed. I’ve got to return you to Hogwarts," he said as he sat up and pulled her to his lap. She nuzzled up to him, feeling slightly chilly.  


“I still haven’t had my Butterbeer,” she said with a fake whine in her tone. He raised an eyebrow.  


“You want to trade this for a Butterbeer?” he asked amused.  


“Never,” she said laughing.  


It was getting dark when they finally made their way down from the loft. There was no sign of Rita Skeeter to their relief.  


“Though,” Ginny said as they made their way to the Hogwarts castle, “we might have to hide from her again sometime, I’m not dreading it. I think we can occupy ourselves very well if we’ve the right hiding place.”


End file.
